


6:26 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos shook his head in disbelief when he recognized the creature responsible for harming his daughter earlier.





	6:26 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos shook his head in disbelief when he recognized the creature responsible for harming his daughter earlier before the latter brought its claws down.

THE END


End file.
